Just another hangover?
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: I sighed and fell back onto the bed, a small smile gracing my lips. I remained quiet for some time, listening to his constant breathing and realising just how close we were in this moment. Historical slash, french revolution, Saint-Just/Robespierre.


Well, I recently got I massive obsessionw ith these two, and after seeing quite an amount of fanfics and fanart I just felt like I HAD to write this, so please don't kill me because they are too OOC (which I guess that they are quite a bit). Well, I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own these two, I just wrote this

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing I felt when I regained consciousness was the throbbing headache that filled my entire being.

"_Merde_" I cursed as I brought my hand to my forehead, to try in vain to calm the horrible headache and not noticing that I was, in fact, naked.

I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't think clearly or logically, and I just wanted to sleep more, even though I had a horrible hangover and didn't remember half of what had happened yesterday. Truly, I didn't care at all.

Several moments, probably minutes, passed. During these moments I tried to go back to sleep, but I simply couldn't manage to do that now. I groaned as I realised that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I half opened my eyes and stared blankly at the decorated ceiling, stopping for a while to look at the closed curtains and the small amount of light that leaked into the room, telling that it wasn't precisely early. It took me several moments to realise that I wasn't in my room, or even in my house. I closed my eyes again as I finally realised that I wasn't wearing any clothes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Maybe this is all a dream" I thought as I did this, knowing very well that it wasn't.

I remained like this several minutes more, and I continued to try to go back to sleep and remain as calm as possible as I started to remember what had happened last night as a faint chirping sound made by birds came through the window. I remembered that I had gone to a pub with Maxime and some other people, but I didn't remember much of what had happened after that. I just remembered drinking a lot.

I groaned again and opened my eyes once more as I sat up, this time quicker and more actively than before. I was completely awake now. I slowly scanned the room that I was in, trying to guess whose was it from. I knew that it was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it right now. It was then when I became aware of the constant breathing sound that came from the other side of the bed that I was currently lying on. I suddenly became aware of where I was and who I had slept with this night, and I found myself being invaded by a strange nervousness with this discovery. I looked to my right and saw the sleeping figure of the person that probably was my closest friend: Robespierre.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed, a small smile gracing my lips. I remained quiet for some time, listening to his constant breathing and realising just how close we were in that moment. I felt my smile growing bigger, and I didn't manage to make it disappear even though I tried to do so with all of my willpower.

"Maxime" I suddenly said with an almost inaudible whisper to the man that was lying right beside me, not really thinking about what I was saying.

I suddenly found myself lying even closer to him. I could faintly feel his breath on my lips right now, and I felt immediately tempted to close that distance between our lips. I knew that he couldn't be awake. He simply couldn't, and that just made it a lot easier.

I smirked as I closed the distance between our lips, and I felt that strange nervousness flood my whole being again. I had an unexplainable happiness going through me, and I knew that I didn't dislike it. I soon broke the stolen kiss and shook my head, telling myself that it was already time to go. I got up from the bed, and it was just as I started getting dressed when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Antoine" I heard him, who I thought that was asleep, say.

I turned around, surprised. How come that he was awake? How long had he been awake? I looked into his eyes, which were looking right into mine with a soft expression that I couldn't read entirely. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened yesterday, which caused a light blush to rise to my face.

"Maxime?" I replied back with a faint voice again, not really knowing what to say.

He stared right into me with a serious expression on his beautiful complexions.

"Are you going away already?" He just said as he continued staring at me, telling me more things just by looking into my eyes than with his words.

I was left without any words for a while. What did he mean by that? Could it be that…?

"How long have you been awake?" I just asked back, as I sat on the bed again, now with just my shirt on.

"Enough" He just said as he laid back into the bed.

I smiled and did the same thing, pushed by an uncontrollable feeling in my chest. I looked at him several times, now in the same position that we had been in barely minutes ago. I saw him close his eyes, and I did the same thing. Knowing that this time I would be able to fall asleep.


End file.
